


violent, sweet, perfect words that you said

by MissYouSoFar



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/pseuds/MissYouSoFar
Summary: Prompt: I'm not saying goodbye to you.





	violent, sweet, perfect words that you said

Kris has spent weeks purposely avoiding the mention of tour ending. He wants to stay in his bubble where tour never ends, and he gets to _stay_. The closer the end gets, the less interviews he wants to do. He doesn’t know another way to answer the question every reporter inevitably asks.

It’s even harder to avoid when Michael, Lil, and Megan start talking about going home to their families and how much they’ve missed their kids. _Home_.

Kris doesn’t really know where that is anymore. He loves his family, and he missed them so much, but he’s used to the separation now.

He thinks that must say something about his marriage, if he isn’t at all eager to go home, that he doesn’t know what to say to Michael when he asks if he misses Katy. Because he really doesn’t. He thinks about her pretty blonde hair, soft body and what it was like to kiss and hold her last time he saw her. It‘s not what he wants anymore, but he doesn‘t know when that happened.

Everything is jumbled in his head, but the only clear thing in there is that he wants Adam. There is this kind of chaos that wars in his mind, but it quiets when Adam is around.

Adam slides in next to him on the narrow bench, his arm brushing Kris’ chest when he reaches for the orange juice. Kris notices he’s only got a small bowl of fruit in front of him, and he hates that.

He thinks Adam is sort of perfect the way he is -- and he should eat ice cream every day if it makes him happy. Kris shoves his plate of toast at him, pleased when Adam rolls his eyes, but picks up a piece of toast.

Everyone else has gone back to their bunks, or to watch a movie. They never get enough sleep, so Kris is pretty sure it’s the former.

Kris loves that they can sit like this, completely silent and it isn’t at all weird. He doesn’t feel obligated to start conversation or be funny or be anything at all. It reminds him of what home used to be like.

Adam bumps his shoulder against Kris', swallowing a mouthful of toast. “What’s on your mind?”

Kris smiles at him, shrugging. “Nothing.”

He rolls his eyes again, but lets it go, and that’s the other thing Kris really loves about Adam. That he knows when to let things lie and when to push. Adam spears a piece of melon with his fork. “Want some?” He cants the fork in Kris' direction.

Kris smiles wider, taking the fork from Adam. “Sure.” He pops the melon in his mouth, savoring the sweetness.

Adam takes the fork back, stabs at a chunk of pineapple, rolling it around on his tongue, letting out a soft noise that snaps Kris' control.

Kris cups Adam’s jaw, tilting his face down to reach his lips. He takes Adam’s bottom lip between his teeth, catching a drop of juice on his tongue. He leans their foreheads together, lips grazing the corner of Adam’s mouth.

Adam lets out a shuddering breath, parts his lips against Kris', letting him in. Kris grins against Adam’s mouth, into the kiss, licking away all traces of pineapple until all he can taste is Adam.

People should always eat fresh pineapple for breakfast.

* * *  
The last week before the tour Kris can’t avoid taking interviews anymore. They ask about Arkansas, Katy and Adam. The same things over and over until he’s sure he could answer in his sleep. Tomorrow is the last show, and Kris wants this night to stretch into forever.

It’s funny how little things with Adam change. Kris is pretty sure they make more excuses to touch each other, that they catch each other’s gaze more often, but if anyone notices anything, no one says anything. Adam points out that they’re probably more aware of each other and kisses away anything else he has to say.

“We should probably move to our bunks.” Kris makes no effort to get up. He is too comfortable, lounging against Adam‘s taller frame, his fingers brushing up and down the line of Kris’ spine, making him feel sleepy and warm. He wishes tonight were a hotel night. He wants to know what it feels like to sleep with Adam in a bed.

“Or we could stay here.”

Kris can’t really argue with that.

* * *

They’re in the lift waiting for their cue in _Don’t Stop Believin’_ when it hits Kris that it’s really over, that there aren't any shows after this, and it scares Kris that he doesn’t know when he’ll see Adam again or what’s going to happen. He speaks before he can really think through what he's about to say, "I'm not going to say goodbye to you."

“Kris? What--”

He pushes himself into Adam’s arms, pressing his face into the crook of his neck, breathing him in. Adam pushes at Kris' shoulders, tipping Kris' face up. Kris keeps his eyes closed, knowing something inside would break if he looked at Adam’s face.

Adam’s breath flutters over Kris’ lips, and they only have a minute left, but Kris is leaning up to meet his lips, curling his hands in Adam’s denim jacket.

He can feel Adam’s fingers tremble against his hip, feel his lips graze the crease of his mouth. "I'm not going to say goodbye to you either."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you,
> 
> [ ](http://nouveau-monday.livejournal.com/profile) [ **nouveau_monday** ](http://nouveau-monday.livejournal.com/)
> 
> for reading this over for me. :D Any mistakes are mine.


End file.
